Where it hurts
by Kitten The Kokeshi Doll
Summary: Dana hits Logan 'where it hurts' Funny little one shot.


A/n: Sorry I've been away for a while. One-shot. D/L

Summary: Logan calls Dana the 'B' word. And for some reason it really hurts. How can she hurt him as much as he hurt her? With a little help from Quinn she plans revenge

Where it hurts.

Dana lay on Zoey's bed. Lola sighed, she was doodling in her notebook. Zoey chewed her bottom lip. Nicole was obviously thinking hard.  
"How about this?" Suggested Lola. She held a sketch up to Dana of a rather violent occurance between she and Logan. Dana sighed and shook her head.  
"I could beat him up, but that'd only dent his ego. I wanna make him cry." She said longingly. Lola looked at her picture.  
"That'd make me cry." She said decisively.  
" Me too." Nicole said with a shudder.  
"Why can't you two just kiss and make up?" Zoey asked with a nervous quip.  
"Because. Because he has to treat me right. I know he likes me. He knows I like him. But it's as simple as... I won't respect him til he respects me."  
"And hurting him and making him cry is showing respect - How?" Lola and Dana rolled their eyes. They understood. Love was a weird game and there were strange rules. Speaking of weird and strange things.

"Hello people!" Quinn said rushing in without knocking. "Look what I made!"  
"What?" Nicole asked curiously looking at the strange device in Quinn's hands. It wasn't unusual for Quinn to make things, but the trouble was her inventions sometimes got the gang into trouble. Like the time she had accidentally disintegrated the boys clothes. Or the time she knocked out the whole school. The device she had in her hand was a long wooden strick with three metal protrustions and a tempting red button.  
"It's a self hammering hammer!"  
"Uh... Quinn..."  
"Just put it on the pesky nail that's in the way and..." Quinn placed the self-hammering-hammer on a spot in the wall.  
"Quinn, don't." Growled Lola.  
"Quinn!" The other three girls cried. but the lure of the red button was too strong for Quinn, and she pressed it. Three rather large holes appears in the wall and several cracks.  
"It might be a little too powerful.! Quinn said sheepishly, staring into the hall through one of the large holes that went all the way through the wall.  
"A LITTLE!" Lola cried.

"Quinn, how do you make a boy cry! Asked Nicole suddenly.  
"Duh, you hit him where it hurts." Quinn said exasperatedly, as she fiddled with the self-hammering-hammer. Dana suddenly had an idea. Slightly stunned that the winning suggestion had come from Quinn, she smiled.  
"Perfect!"  
"Hey!" Lola said in annoyance. "I said that."  
"Not what she said..." Dana shook her head. "Quinn can I borrow your hammer?"  
"Well sure but... it still needs adjustments." Quinn handed over her latest brainchild. Dana smirked.  
"Oh you cant hit him with that! You'll kill him." Zoey cried.  
"Or stop him having kids." Nicole said. Although, the thought of Logan not multiplying was a good one, Dana would be in trouble. Dana shook her head. What she had in mind was far different from what they assumed. Quinn had told her to hit him where it hurt. So she would.

She acted ruthlessly. Spared no mercy. With every click of the self-hammering-hammer she replayed the events of the previous day. Nobody had ever made her cry before. She had to make him cry. She just had to.

* * *

"So uh... Wanna make out?" It was the billionth time he'd asked it. Dana was used to it.  
"Drop dead." It was the common response.  
"Stuff it." Dana just smiled at him. There was a time she'd have hit him for requesting to make out with her. But they both knew the truth was that they liked it.  
"Ugh. You two are seriously vomit-inducing." Zoey snapped. She was just jealous.  
"Well, he is." Dana said calmly.  
"Uh, whatever you say."  
"Are you implying, Mr Reese that I am odd looking?"  
"No. I think your gorgeous." He flirted. "Do you think I'm gorgeous?"  
"No. I think you're gross." She had been so cool about it. He glared.  
"Why do you always do that!" He demanded.  
"What?"  
"Rag on me all the time!" Logan seriously growled. Dana knew she'd over stepped the mark. 

"Sorry Logan." She apologised, reaching for the sugar.  
"Do you like me or not!" He asked. Everyone at the table sat in silence.  
"If you're gonna yell at me then no!" It wasn't unusual for Logan to suddenly snap. For his mood to change. Dana had to tolerate it because she was exactly the same.  
"You are a serious Bitch," He sighed. "You know that Cruz?"  
"I'm a what?" She tried to stop her voice shaking.  
"A bitch." he snapped. Dana felt her eyes smart. Her hands trembled. "Dana...?" He was waiting for a rise out of her.

"Is that what you think of me?" She asked.  
"Yeah." he didn't. But Dana had had enough. She started to cry. Logan was slightly shocked, but too proud to not take it further. "Bravo Dana. Any girl can cry." She stood up and walked away,. wiping her eyes. Secretly imagining revenge plots.

* * *

She was exhausted. Taking Quinn's hammer she crawled the ladder and lay on his bed. Closing her eyes sleepily, she smiled at the thought of what he would think when he found her. 

He screamed loudly. Like a girl. His eyes watered.  
"Wha... what happened!" He demanded. Dana sleepily opened one of her eyes. She gave herself a soft smile. "What on... How did..." Dana had both eyes open by now. She leaned over the bed. He looked up and saw her. Suddenly his angry face softened. He sighed and climbed the ladder. He sat on the bed beside her and looked at the hammer in her hand.

"I really hurt you?" He said in disbelief. She nodded and said nothing. He sighed and stroked her hair. "We even now?"  
"Yeah." She nodded.  
"Good. Less smashing." he sighed. He leaned down and kissed her gently. She gave a half smile.  
"Look Logan." She pointed down at the wreckage below. He looked over and felt his eyes smart. Then he smiled.  
"I'm not gonna cry." He knew that was what she wanted. "I'll buy more." Dana pouted. She'd forgotten that he was rich. He smirked and leaned in, wanting to kiss her again but she pulled back and pouted again.  
"I'll get revenge." She promised.  
"I'm sure you will." he had no doubt about it. he kissed him quickly then hopped off the bed and crunched her way to the door.

Logan sighed. As he looked at the shards of silver, sparkling in the light. Dana had smashed all the mirror in the dorm room. His eyes watered. He hadn't known he'd hurt her that bad. She had really hit him where it hurt.  
"I like you." He told her. She looked back to see he was crying and she grinned.  
"I like you too." She said with a small smile. And she left him among the shattered glass. They knew that tomorrow it would be back to the playful flirting, the constant bickering, and maybe even making out. But right now they were both hurt.

He sighed, as he began picking up the shattered mirror pieces.  
"I'll tell you something Dana." He muttered to himself, staring at the billions of tiny reflections, twinkling at him as though laughing. "You sure know how to hit a guy where it hurts."

A/n: Well. Just a short ONE SHOT comedy romance thing.


End file.
